Percy Jackson GreekEgyption DimigodMagcyian: the red pyrimad
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Percy Jackson had just lost his mother who had found out that she had some relationship in Egypt but died by crocodiles then Percy was adopted by of all people or should I say God Nephthys the Goddess of the Nile well this should be interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the baby lost in the Nile**

it was a clear night out by the egyption Nile were a Goddess known as Nephthys was hidden she had been hiding there for centurys after watching her Husband and family being captured and trapped by there own Egyption Magcyians although Nephthys didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse 'on one hand I'm all alone but on the other they all fought with each other constintly' Nephthys thought shaking her head then the goddess heard something crying so she rose from the water where she had been hiding and found something that shocked her it was a basket but there was a child inside like you from the old times

"what happened to you young child" Nephthys said pulling the small child of barley three closer to her and noticing the blood on his blue blankets 'what happened here' the goddess wondered before checking to make sure the child wasn't harmed so when she fond no injuries on the child let her mind follow the stream back up the Nile to find were the child came from only to find a horde of Crocodiles feasting on the dead body of a women who was most certainly the child's mother know with this knowledge Nephthys looked down at two glowing sea green eyes staring back up at her with tears in the child's eyes then the goddess noticed the name edged into the wood [Percy Jackson]  
"Percy that's a good name for you but what to do with you" Nephthys asked looking around like she could find the answer she couldn't drop him off at the nearest settlement mostly because there weren't many left and they were far the child would not live to make it to those places, or she could before Nephthys could continue the child had climbed out of the basket and would have fell into the water and drowned if Nephthys didn't catch him although he instantly started climbing to her then he started holding her hand this caused the Goddess to giggle at how cute the baby in her eyes was being then she started considering something that could shake Egypt forever

"well know how about I adopt you as my own little Percy although I think we are going to have some surprises in this life" Nephthys said carrying the child back to her hiding place 'well at least now I'm not as alone' Nephthys thought looking down at the giggling baby in her arms then she felt a little power and the water around them started to slow this caused the Goddess to raise her eyebrow looking down at the baby

"and it looks like already we have some mystery's in are life" Nephthys said before going into her home with the child

8 years later Europe

it had been eight years since the child of Nephthys was found by his mother and in that time the Goddess had trained Percy in the art of a Egyptian Magician she had started doing this as soon as it was found that Percy was actually son of a pharaoh on his mothers side but the father they still hadn't found anything on him but back to the story

It was a dark night and the only light on was that of the museum although most thought everyone had gone to bed at this hour and that would be true except

"oh come on why couldn't they just stay out of this darn Per Ankh" a raven haired teen said standing on the top of a building with a almost ghost like person net to him

"nothing we can do now Percy we have to see what is going to happen in that Museum because while I like my family they like to fight" Nephthys Percy's mother said from the Ghost like figure

"yeah I know so lets get a closer look" Percy said before the ghost like version of his mother zoomed into him yeah you see at one point during the training Nephthys had tried to give Percy some more power to practice a spell only for her to on accident Possess or if the other gods asked Host her son neither had liked it but now they were stuck together although the good news was that this gave Percy a added push of power as well help Nephthys keep her son out of trouble and it's kind of hard to think bad thoughts about a person and not have your mom know when your mothers in your head although there is good news unlike regular Host's Percy somehow can not burn out by using to much Godly power from his mother both decided it was most likely because of Percy's strange power to control water although it increased tenfold when his mother was Hosting him although both didn't like it they adapted to it then before Percy could jump of the roof and on to the next to get to the Museum there was a explosion of power inside the museum

"never mind looks like they have escaped" Nephthys said mentally shaking her head this caused Percy to smirk

"well we have a surprise for them uh mom" Percy asked looking down as Police officers dragged out two kids that looked a little bit younger then Percy but that wasn't what he was looking at

"so Horus and Isis escaped that means Set must have escaped and already got Osiris" Nephthys said then they both new what they had to do

"lets follow them" Percy said shaking his head then jumping down onto one of the cop cars and using a spell to make him invisible 'well here goes my first adventure' Percy thought then he heard his mother sighing

"and I hope you don't get into to many" Nephthys said shaking her head

'well who knows after all we still have to find my past' Percy thought back before the cop stopped at a old persons home and Percy jumped of and watched the house 'well know this is a start of a story standing In front of a random persons house' Percy thought then he heard his mother laughing at the back of his mind


	2. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	3. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
